Darkness is my Happy Place
by WingLeader
Summary: With tensions rising between the Inner Circle and the Illyrians, things are slipping, some camps are no longer following the Highlords rule if they even ever were. Females are going back to being treated unfairly, where nobody can see, where nobody can stop it, but she won't stop fighting for their freedom. She will die to free the females because they are all she has left.
1. Who's there?

I walk the muddy makeshift paths of this Mother forsaken camp, listening to the never-ending noise. The constant sound of the clash of a warriors weapon as he trains in the pits. The more than common growl and snarl from one or more of the males as they get aggravated. The noises fill my ears. They make me want to scream, but I can't. I must be obedient. Calm. Collected. A slave with invisible chains.

I know that the Highlord and the Inner Circle have been desperately trying. Trying to show the camp lords and the Illyrians what he sees for himself. That we _are_ equal. Us females are the same. We could fight. Lead. Protect, but they wouldn't know because to them we are nothing. Trash. The garbage to be taken out when most convenient to them and them only. We clean. We provide meals. We provide children. Obedience. Its what they want. I don't think that they would know what to do if a female was respected. It would be so foreign that they would most likely just kill her where she stands. At least that's how it would go down in my camp.

The other camps are listening to the Highlord. The females are getting freedom. Getting trained. Learning to fight. To self-advocate. They are getting a life. Leneonuh, my camp, is different. The camp lord isn't following orders, but the Highlord doesn't notice. I don't blame him though, there must be hundreds of camps to keep in line. He's trying though, so he will forever have my respect. Rhys will _always_ have my respect.

The area around my tent is quieter than usual. I walk past and around the randomly placed tents, pointed ears twitching, attempting to find my own. when I come across the familiar jagged and rough cuts of fabric that I call home, I find it occupied. Who would be in my tent though?

* * *

 **This is the first fanfiction that I've ever posted so I'm sorry if it isn't as great as you'd hoped. :) I only did a small chapter because honestly with school at the moment I'm really overwhelmed so id rather write a little and see what happens then write a couple thousand words just to waste time. But if anybody wants it I would be glad to continue this story as I've been working on it for quite some time in my notebook when I'm supposed to be studying. lol :3**

 **Does anybody have any ideas for my lovely OC? plz let me know**


	2. Surprise surprise

I can hear her before she enters. After trying so hard to learn to walk without a sound, like the shadows in the dark, going from place to place without a sound, shes still loud. So loud. But she tries, tries to be quiet just so she can have something that they don't. To be different from the others. So she can be unique.

I look up to her now, entering her tent, arm extended as if trying to look at her surroundings with eyes that cant see. It must be like stumbling around in the dark. "Leo?" she says hesitantly as if frightened "Is that you?" Her face is scrunched up, nose sniffing as if confused as to why someone would be in her tent. I ever so slowly reach with one of my own arms, wrapping my hand around her shaking one, intertwining our fingers.

"Who else would be in your tent at this time of the night?" I snort, her face instantly relieved from the familiar sound of my voice "I mean unless you have some sort of scandal that I should know about?" I choke out, a laugh forming in my throat.

Her face becomes one with a smile. "Oh why yes. I have someone coming to worship me any minute now" She laughs. She has such a gorgeous, radiant smile. I wished she would smile more…..

As quick as it came, the smile I've come to love so much over the span of my lifetime leaves her face. Sitting down next to me on her makeshift mat she sighs brushing her matted hair out of her eyes with her free hand.

"What's wrong," I ask finally letting go of her hand to wrap it around her shoulder pulling her in. She hasn't been acting like herself these past few months, anybody that took the time to get to know her would be able to tell. By now she would usually be asking for the gossip from the training section of the camp. Asking tons of questions about my day, if I have any new injuries if something went wrong that she should know about, but instead, she is quiet. Not her usual quiet nature either, for there isn't a question rising from her lips. It's been concerning, to say the least.

"You know I overhead some news about the Highlord today" She turns her head to my voice, an eyebrow raised in silent question."Apparently" I drawled "The Highlord and his Inner Circle have been doing a check in with the outer camps in the territory"

"and this would interest me how," she asks emotionless, obviously not understanding.

"It seems we are going to be in his presence in a couple days." I continue, watching her face for a reaction. It never comes…. " He's bringing some of the inner circle," Her eyes seem to widen a little. "Like The Morrigan, and I believe the Highlady's sister, Lady Elain. Oh and I almost forgot about the General and of course everybody's favorite, the Shadowsinger"

When I had first heard about the Highlord coming I thought that she would be ecstatic to hear of his visit. She always talks about what a change he would bring to the camp, how he could help. She would ask so many questions that she would run out of breath and I would have to stop her. I thought she would jump at the opportunity to be able to see him again, after all this time, but she's not doing any of those things. Her wings are tucked in tight as if scared of the thought of seeing the Highlord. An old friend. Her face is that of horror, her eyes wide, breath harsh. She looks as if she's deciding whether or not to run out of her own damn tent at this point.

I quicking change the topic hoping to calm her down. " Well besides that, I managed to snatch another book out of the healer's cabin, " I say, praying to the Mother that she calms down, for her sent is starting to saturate the air with fear. I'd rather not get thrown out on my ass for assumptions as to why I'm in a females tent past curfew. That wouldn't end well for her, not after last times punishment.

"It's the one about medicinal herbs and their healing qualities," I continue " the one that you have been asking for."

Her face yet again is instantly relieved " Are you serious" she gasps "Do you think you could read it now? I've been trying to find a book about medicinal herbs for so long. Oh, Mother, I'm gonna be sick, this is amazing!" She's basically ecstatic at this point. Wings desperately beating as if to leave the ground and curse gravity itself, hands thrashing.

"Well, I wouldn't have brought it if I hadn't planned on reading it for you," I grin pulling out the leather-bound book from my Illyrian leathers. She lays down her head in the crook of my neck like she does every other time I read to her. So I start reading, both of us hoping to find a cure.

Rhys is coming…..

….. And I don't know if I can handle it without him finding out. I know he's going to.

I pray to the Mother that the Camp lord is ready to feel his wrath, that we all are.


End file.
